


Your Heart Is Fierce

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Martha Jones, i.e. The Woman Who Walked The Earth, She Saved The Doctor (A Lot), Dr in Badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Is Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> Made for meddlesomewiz at waywardmixes. (I hope you like it.) Spoilers for New Who season 3. Brief swearing in one song.

Martha Jones begins her run on the show as a medical student and in her first appearance she is forced into playing peacekeeper for her family, a role she has clearly played before and is resigned to. Martha impresses the Doctor when she reacts with wonder and curiosity when the hospital she is interning at (along with the thousand or so people inside it) is transported to the moon. She literally gives the Doctor her last breath while trying to revive him with CPR so that he can prevent an electromagnetic pulse from destroying the hospital and half the Earth.  
  
Despite the fact that the Doctor is still reeling from the loss of his last companion Rose, Martha develops feeling for the attractive, charming, clever and kind man who swept her off her feet to travel through time and space (fancy that). The Doctor makes it clear that she is not his new companion ("Not that you're replacing her!...Just one trip. To say thanks! You get one trip then back home. I'd rather be on my own."), but Martha gradually takes on that role and she gets the Doctor to open up about his past and stop bottling up his grief. In one case she is trapped in 1913 protecting the Doctor while he is a human man with no memory of his past and she has to watch him fall in love with another woman. Martha walks the post-Apocalyptic Earth for a year while avoiding capture from the tyrannical dictator of Earth and renegade Time Lord, The Master. She completes her mission which restores the incapacitated Doctor to full strength and they are able to reverse time and undo all the damage caused by the Master.  
  
She is one of the few companions to leave the Doctor by choice and on her own terms. She decides to forge her own life for herself instead of pining away after someone who will most likely never return her affections, but she promises that they will meet again.  
  
TLDR; Martha Jones, i.e. The Woman Who Walked The Earth, She Saved The Doctor (A Lot), Dr in Badass.  


 

 

 

 

  
**Nobody Not Really by Alicia Keyes**  
Who really cares?  
Who really cares?  
When I talk, What I feel, What I say  
Nobody, Not really

  
**2nd Law by Tom McRae**  
Tell all my friends  
I have gone to the moon  
Tell all my friends  
I will write them soon  
And tell them  
If you see them  
That I am better left alone

'Cause I'm living up here where the air is thin  
And where gravity don't bring you down  
I'm living up here and I'm watching your  
Universe cooling down

  
**Between Two Lungs by Florence and the Machine**  
The air has filled me head-to-toe  
And I can see the ground far below  
I have this breath  
And I hold it tight  
And I keep it in my chest  
With all my might  
I pray to God this breath will last  
As it pushes past my lips  
As I gasp

  
**All You Wanted by Michelle Branch**  
I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes I'd take you away

  
**Seamstress by Dessa**  
With soft drugs and seam ripper  
Tough love and tape measure  
Stitching up boys is different that way  
You fix a bird, you buy a cage  
You fix a man  
You fix a man  
And he flies away

When I ran out of thread  
I couldn't let go  
But that's not sewing, that's  
That's just poking holes

  
**Tiny Light by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals**  
What will come of all our pride  
This house of stone has crumbled from the inside  
Its been a long, long war now the battle is drawing near  
Closer and closer 'til it whispers in my ear

I see a tiny light like a flashbulb sparkle in the night  
I see a tiny light telling everyone to hold on tight  
***  
I see a tiny light but its not going to shine without a fight

  
**Steer by Missy Higgins**  
But the search ends here  
Where the night is totally clear  
And your heart is fierce  
So now you finally know  
That you control where you go  
You can steer, oh

Yeah, get out of the box and step into the clear, oh  
'Cause now you finally know you can steer

  
**Have you met Miss Jones? By Robbie Williams**  
"Have you met Miss Jones?"  
Someone said as we shook hands  
She was just Miss Jones to me  
And then I said "Miss Jones,

You're a girl who understands,  
I'm a man who must be free."  
And all at once I lost my breath,  
And all at once was scared to death

And all at once, I owned the earth and sky  
But now I've met Miss Jones  
And we'll keep on meeting till we die  
Miss Jones and I

 

[Your Heart Is Fierce](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/your-heart-is-fierce?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
